


Mistress Mao and Ciara Hanna & Christina Masterson

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [40]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Ciara Hanna let it slip to her best friend that she had a Mistress. Christina Masterson wants to meet this Mistress and become her plaything too.This story was requested by a friend of mine CrossZBuild on Discord.





	Mistress Mao and Ciara Hanna & Christina Masterson

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, AJ Lee, and Hitomi Tanaka. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Ciara walked up to her Mistresses door in Japan. And she wasn’t alone. She had let it slip to her best friend and fellow castmate Christina Masterson about the fact that she had a Mistress. Christina at first was shocked that she would have a Mistress. She never thought that she even liked women before. Ciara explained it wasn’t about liking women. And that many of the girls that have taken Mistresses have actually gotten married to men. Ciara herself had had several male lovers since she had taken a Mistress.

This had fascinated her. She had thought about it and she wanted to see if this could be a good idea for her. She had not had the best of luck in the form of relationships lately. Maybe if she took a Mistress she could at the very least get a sexual release. That was all she wanted from this. Ciara knew that once she experienced her Mistress her mood would change. She could tell that she was going to become one of her sisters in the harem of Ichimichi Mao.

Mao was surprised by the news but she promised a surprise in return for her plaything. Ciara couldn’t wait to see what this was and how her Mistress was going to make her best friend her harem sister. She knocked on the door with a big smile with Christina in tow. Mao opened the door wearing a silk robe that made Ciara weak in the knees and her panties wet. She walked in and kissed her Mistress as Christina shut the door behind her.

“So this is my new plaything to be?” Mao said looking at her next conquest. “Yes Mistress,” Ciara said with a smile as she watched as Christina looked at her soon to be, lover. She was getting butterflies in her stomach. Was she really going to go through with this? She asked herself. That was when Mao turned to Ciara. “Come this way my pet for your surprise,” she said as she led the two of them to her bedroom. But it wasn’t empty. There stood a Japanese man looking a little excited.

When he saw Ciara and Christina he turned to Mao and said something in Japanese that neither of them could understand. Mao smiled and replied to him. She had the same smile that drove Ciara crazy. And Christina was starting to feel the same way about that smile. She had never seen someone so beautiful before. He looked both crestfallen and excited if that was possible. He then started looking at the girls that walked in behind her with hungry eyes.

“What’s wrong, Mistress?” Ciara asked her. “Oh, it’s nothing. This is Tsubaki Takayuki. He has had a crush on me for some time. So today I thought I would start using him as my own personal sex toy from time to time. Just for my girls.” Mao said with a smile. “All with me as his goal if he’s good enough for my girls,” Mao said looking at the man who didn’t speak much if any English. “So he is my surprise Mistress?” Ciara asked with a smile eyeing the man. “Yes. But you are the focus if he cums before you do he is to be punished.” Mao said with a smile to the unknowing man.

“Oooo. Yes, Mistress.” Ciara said with a smile as she went up to her next male lover and gave him a kiss. As the two of them went to the bed for her to play with her toy. Mao then went up to Christina. “I hear that you think that this is just a sexual release. Shall I show you how wrong you are?” Mao asked as she gave her a lite kiss. Somehow that kiss had an effect on her that she hadn’t expected. Her body started to tingle all over. And as she tried to understand why she felt her first female lover’s hands as they slowly started to undress her.

Before she knew it she was standing in the room wearing only her bra and panties. Her breath became heavy as her Mistress slowly removed her robe to reveal that she was naked all this time with just that robe covering her. There was a groan from the man that was currently fucking Ciara. “Did he cum already?” Mao asked looking a little annoyed. “Yes Mistress,” Ciara said also annoyed she was just getting into it too. “Fine tie him to the bed,” Mao said. Christina was getting annoyed by this man too. She wanted this woman to focus on her, not this man who came prematurely.

He looked at her as the two of them tied him to the bed. She then spoke to him in Japanese and she was clearly annoyed with him. He then looked at Ciara and then became fearful of what she might do to him as payback for cumming before she did. As she left her to it she returned to Christina who was waiting as patiently as possible. She didn’t want to admit to herself but she was starting to want her new Mistress to fuck her. But Mao could tell because of her panties. They were getting wetter and wetter as Mao walked seductively towards her.

“Sorry about that my new pet,” Mao said over the groans and moans of the man as Ciara started to punish him for cumming before her. “It looks like you are enjoying this,” Mao said as her fingertips started to trace the fabric of Christina’s wet panties. “Let’s get this started shall we?” Mao said as she yanked off Christina’s wet panties. “Oh.” Christina moaned as she felt the cool air hitting her wet pussy. Mao then pushed onto the makeup stand that she had in her bedroom and mounted her.

Christina couldn’t believe how this felt as their pussies started to try and merge into one. She never felt anything like this. “Fuck me Mistress.” she moaned as she felt something that she had never felt before. Her body was on fire and she stared into the eyes of the woman that was her new Mistress. “I thought this was just going to be a release for you?” Mao asked in a moan. She had to speak up because Ciara had started to ride Tsubaki again.

“I was wrong. This isn’t just a release. I live to serve my Mistress.” she moaned. Her body never felt like this before. She wanted to be her Mistress’s plaything and give her pleasure. Whatever it took. “That’s good to hear my sweet,” Mao said with a smile as she fucked her new plaything on her makeup stand. “I love hearing what my playthings will do for me. What will You do for me?” Mao asked with a moan as she fucked her.

“I’ll fuck myself with anything that you want. I will take any lover that you want. I will do things that will make a prostitute blush. Whatever that will make you happy.” Christina moaned. Mao kissed her new plaything and slipped her some tongue which made Christina’s head snap back as she came for her Mistress. Who smiled and came herself for the feeling of her new playthings juices being sent all over her body. And at the same moment, Ciara screamed in pleasure as she came too.

Mao then removed Christina’s bra and threw it to where Ciara had thrown hers. Mao looked at Tsubaki. She smiled and said something to him. His eyes went wide. And he looked at Christina with fear and a little lust in his eyes. “What did you tell him, Mistress?” Christina asked as she slipped her arms around her Mistress’s waist. “I told him that he fucked up. That he won’t be my lover for a long while. But that he has to pleasure you now.” Mao said kissing her new plaything’s cheek. “And that if he cums before YOU. He will know what it’s like to be fucked with a strap-on.” Mao said with a smile.

“Shall I go play Mistress?” Christina asked with a smile. “Yes go and play. Ciara why don’t you come with me and get you cleaned up...while we get a little dirty too.” Mao said with a smile as the two of them went to the bathroom for them to have some fun bath time pleasure. As Christina started to make Tsubaki hard again for the third time today. But this time knowing what was in store for him if he fucked up again.


End file.
